


Untitled

by Voidgazer



Category: Deadly Class (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgazer/pseuds/Voidgazer
Summary: Things go bad and Ripley realizes that she may not be able to find Jacob. Now she has to walk seemingly in three worlds: One where assassins dwell, the no-maj world and the Wizarding world.





	Untitled

She had officially been over three months into Kings Dominion. In those three moments, she endured a lot. If anyone was to ask if it was a welcoming school—if she said it was, that would be a total lie. There was a lot of things she missed, and her wand was one of them. In place of her magic she had a black Walkman and tapes for a lot of different bands to listen too. When she was just living in her parents’ house, she would get letters from her friends at Hogwarts but now-- she had to wait till the weekend, and it wasn’t easy being slowly forgotten.

Good thing she didn’t need to worry about the Magical Congress at all. Ripley looked down towards the street and watched as the cars raced by and at the all bright San Francisco skyline. She had her headphones on and a joint in the other hand. She knew she grew up way to hard in the last months--almost a year now but there wasn’t much she could do about it besides keep her head down and get through the years.

She wished so much that is was a problem that could be obliviated away, but it wasn’t. There were too many unknowns for that to come true, and it would seem strange that people are forgetting what happened. There were no giving potentially false memories, to make them go away. That’s why she had to be prepared if they came back. Whenever they came back. Master Lin already had cleaners prepared, especially in case it was in a more public venue.

She had changed since everything that happened and it was still too early to tell if it was a good thing, or not. There was still the Hufflepuff in her that wanted to help Maria with Chico. That wanted to help Billy get with Petra. The rats needed to band together because the other cliques and gangs enjoyed bullying them way too much. Thank the light she was no longer the New Kid. That was this Marcus kid that had left, apparently Saya had went to go fetch him.

She sat up and sighed as the song ended. On cue the door to the rooftop opened. She put the headphones into the bag as the other Rats started coming up. Scurrying to the roof to get away from the predators within’ they were alright but, boy, did she hate Lex. He was a self-important asshole who would likely have been a Gryffindor. Didn’t know him that much to put him into the Slytherin category but he didn’t seem that cunning as far as she knew. 

“Oi! Rip where ya going?” Lex asked her with a huge grin on his face.

“To my room-- got a lot of things to do.” She said, fixing the strap of her backpack, she did have some Hogwarts material to cover. Funny, she has potions for Hogwarts and poisons for Kings. 

“Want this?” She tilted the joint towards him.

“Yes!” Lex said, she gave him the joint and went off to her room. One more day and then she could go home and see how her siblings were doing. Then finish up her weekly wizarding material. 

She had to be careful. She was careful. Master Lin is a total hard-ass he made Snape seem like a schoolyard bully. While Snape will dock house points and state his disappointment. Master Lin will state his disappointment and make you feel true consequence for your inaction or inability to get something right. Only because he believes he knows the way to cull weakness. At first, she thought it was bullshit but… her skin did get thicker. She did harden up. She wasn’t weak but she wasn’t going to play like she was stronger. Violence was just something she got used to being around.

Besides—Kings Dominion had people watching the students to make sure that no one was significantly harmed, or a student was killed in the halls. From what she heard some of the kids she was in classes with were from real, prominent families; like how Victor’s father is an affluent hitman for the KGB, Saya’s family is the Kuroki Yakuza Syndicate and Chico’s family is a part of the Soto Vatos’ Cartel. There was even the Klan and Neo Nazis—a faction of it called the Dixie Mob. She had to watch out for them the most. 

Her eyes didn’t meet with anyone else’s as she scanned the hallways of who to watch out for in this exact moment. The Dixie Mob were probably hanging around somewhere else being self-important their position in the school. If she could get away with it—she would curse, one of them. Brandy. She’d have fun doing so. She’d be doing a lot of people a favor but… she was technically already of age, but she didn’t have a wand.

She looked slightly towards a group of stoners and was still confused who the Hessians are supposed to be; but at least they had some decent weed she could get if her weekly supply was dry. At least she could make some cash if they ever ran out. But the potential consequence of being in detention was something. The weekend would be spent in a library with limited food. Ripley didn’t want to experience that.

She entered her dorm room and closed the door: Enough about rumors, she had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still reading this, thanks! :) Any questions, concerns, criticism? I'm happy to receive-- I need to get better with writing a story and something that's not a technical document or essay lol. Still thinking of title for this.
> 
> I couldn't figure out if I wanted to write a Harry Potter crossover with Deadly Class or The Magicians, so I wrote two introductions and decided that I would like to write about Deadly Class more. I have a decent amount of things planned for it, points and plot information already made. This could be interesting, a failure, an interesting failure or interestingly fun. For my sanity, things like the internet will be a bit more than a decade early. So we'll get 2010s internet culture in the 2000s, 2000s internet in the 90s-- and so on. 
> 
> I'm still learning about the Harry Potter universe more, decided I liked Hogwarts Mystery more as a setting-- only because it has my three favorite Weasleys (Charlie, Bill and Percy)-- so I need to get through the mobile game to really write about it-- which is why I have it set during the fifth or sixth year. With Deadly Class, I'm mixing it up a bit between the comic and TV show. Just like how I'm mixing up the Jacob's Sibling placeholder with something of mines that's an original work.


End file.
